Me, Myself, and Ashley
by HellsSaint
Summary: Ashley has been Glenn's best friend since childhood. And with Glenn comes his adopted brother and his baby sis. See what happens when they get older.
1. Ol' Blue Eyes

"Get up! Get up! C'mon Ol' Blue Eyes!" I heard a raspy voice as the bed began to shake and I could tell it was Ashley by the use of nickname and the bouncing motion on the bed.

"GO HOME!" I groaned, kicking her in the leg.

"WHY? JUST GET UP!" She said pulling off the covers; it was only then that I realized I was close to butt naked, wearing only a spaghetti strap and panties.

"My my Ol' Blue Eyes, how you've grown." I heard her chuckle as I pulled a pillow over my face.

"Get up!" She groaned, snatching the pillow away. "C'mon Ol' Blue Eyes, please?" She made a pouty face.

"My name is Spencer!" I yelled, getting up, frustrated. "God sixteen years and you still don't know my name!" I growled under my breath.

"Wow…Ol' Blue Eyes got in shape this summer." Ashley smirked, watching me wriggle like a worm beneath her gaze.

"Whatever perv..." I snapped, sucking my stomach in as I looked in the mirror.

Ashley saw this and laughed.

"Stop sucking that little stomach in. You look fine. You've always been thin ever since we were little, and believe me, I would know that." She said, making me exhale. "Your butt and your hips got bigger though." Ashley smirked in that perverted way.

"Why don't you go bug Glenn or Clay or something?" I asked, trying to get her away.

"Fine…" She said, spanking me. "_Ol' Blue Eyes._" She winked.

I was still in shock as she ran down stairs to breakfast.

"YOU KNOW I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND'S BABY SISTER; YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" I yelled downstairs.


	2. Kick 'Em Where It Counts

**A/N: Hey guys, I just got back from watching 'Knocked Up,' which I highly recommend, and the first thing I saw on my computer screen was a bunch of story alerts and review alerts. They inspired me so much; I decided that you guys deserved another quick update. But before I go on with the story, I must warn you that Ashley may seem to act a bit like a guy, mostly because Ashley's character is based of me, and I am told that I have one of the most boyish attitudes. Enjoy. :**

I came downstairs to breakfast in my little outfit to hear, none other than, Ashley!

"Dude, look at your sister. She's totally exposing herself to older women and men." Ashley smiled at me as she talked to Glenn.

I was guessing that Clay had already left for school, considering that I had no "jump-in" back up comments ready for me.

"Hello, you're only older by like nine months. So, don't get too ahead of yourself." I said, pulling my chair out and sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Yeah, but I'm still older and I suggest you stop." Ashley smiled, and gave me a wink which Glenn couldn't see.

"How would you like it if I told Glenn what you did upstairs?!?" I retorted.

She gave me the evil eye.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" Glenn yelled, turning to Ashley.

Now she would get it, Glenn never liked anyone messing with his baby sis.

"Upstairs, Ashley sl-" Ashley put her hand over my mouth and kicked me under the table.

I knew she was just playing, so I blew it off and didn't say anything.

"WHAT?!?" Glenn asked, pulling Ashley's hand off my mouth.

"She slapped my door and tore the picture of a kitty." I lied, badly, might I add.

Glenn looked at me seriously, then turned to Ashley and they both started laughing hysterically. When they finally stopped, they were practically in tears.

"Oh, I ripped your poor kitty! Oh no!" Ashley said sarcastically.

"You'll regret that." I said, raising an eyebrow as I got out of my chair and walked over to them.

"When?" They asked, trying to contain their laughter.

I kicked them in the soft spot and walked away.

"Now." I smirked, stalking off.


	3. SCORE! NOT!

**A/N: Hey, I'm loving the reviews and the amount of story and author alerts I'm getting, so I'm thanking you with another chapter. I know, I know, they're uber short, but I like keeping you all on the edge of your seats, plus, remember, you gotta cut me some slack 'cause I haven't actually posted since last year! Anyways, enjoy. :)**

I went upstairs and put on my clothes. When I finally found the right outfit, I ended up wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt that said "I HEART NERDS," and my old black Chuck Taylors. I put on some neutral make-up, which only consisted of a little mascara and lip gloss. After finding the right outfit, I walked downstairs to see Ashley…only Ashley. Glenn must've had basketball practice. Great.

"Well hello Ol' Blue Eyes. You're looking awfully nice today." Ashley smiled, waggling her eyebrows.

"Ugh…you're such a…a…a…" I growled.

"Hottie. I know." She grinned.

"Oh God, that was the farthest from my mind." I laughed.

"Oh c'mon, we both know you want me." Ashley smiled, biting her lip.

"QUIT SMILING AT ME LIKE THAT!" I screamed.

God damn it, I was mad, frustrated, upset, and darn it, I was a little happy? Ugh, why was this happening to me?

"What is it? That time of month again?" She asked, as if helping me.

"And what if it is?" I asked, tempting her to fall into my trap and say something ridiculously stupid.

"I could change that…next month." Ashley chuckled.

"Really could you sexy?" I asked her, running a finger along her collar bone.

"All I need is five minutes." She smirked.

SCORE! Stupid words have fallen from the mouth!

"Okay, let's go." I grinned.

"Seriously?!?" She said, her face perked up like a dog's ears do when they hear something sudden.

She seriously has the mind of a man. Oh wait, that's why she hangs with Glenn and Aiden and crap.

"Yeah right!" I laughed until tears came. "You seriously think I'm that much of a slut?" I asked.

I didn't wait for a response, just walked outside.

"I'll be waiting in the car so you can drive me." I laughed.

"How could I forget? Goody two shoes." I heard Ashley say under her breath.


	4. Literature and Lunch

**A/N: ****Woot****, I love you guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm still enjoying teasing you with these short little chapters, so I'm gonna keep rolling with 'em for a while. :)**

For the rest of the day, I mostly only saw Ashley twice. Literature and lunch. English Lit. was first period and it was just my luck that she suggested we walk together. I noticed how she walked especially slowly and I could see her trick. The thing was, the later you came to class, the fewer seats there were. There were usually two to three seats in the back that were empty and somehow they were always right beside each other.

"I hope you know I can see right through you, Davies." I smirked, beginning to walk faster.

"Why do you tease me?" She laughed.

"'Cause it's fun to torture you with my sexiness." I giggled, walking into the class.

Sure enough there were three seats open in the back. I quickly ran and took a seat near my friends. Now, there was one seat beside me and one in front of me. I watched as Ashley backed into the room, laughing as she waved to who I was guessing was Aiden. I quickly put my foot on the chair in front of me as she stalked closer and closer.

"Move your foot, Ol' Bluey, I'm sitting there." Ashley said.

When she finally got the hint that I wasn't going to move my foot, I saw an evil smirk plaster on her face and suddenly she was beginning to sit on my leg. I quickly pulled my leg out of the chair, making her laugh. Only one good thing would come from this…I kicked her chair. The whole class period was filled with gossip, giggling, and the random "stop-it"s that came after every time I kicked Ashley's chair. About three quarters of the class and a balled up piece of paper landed on my desk, coming from Ashley's direction. I uncrumpled it and read it.

'_Cheerleading practice after school?'_

I quickly scrawled a response on the other side, balled it back up, and threw it on her desk.

_'Yeah.__ You hangin' with my bro at basketball practice?'_

I watched her turn around and nod.

"Guess I'll see you there." I smiled.


	5. OH! GREAT! What does that spell?

**A/N: Hey, sorry if this update is late. I had counseling. My psychiatrist laughed at how I still say shit like "****grad****am****ation****, honey bunches of ****oa****k****s****, a****min****als" and a bunch of other crap with a certain 'baby pronunciation.' I seriously don't do it on purpose. It just came to me after my sister started saying it. I really oughta get out of that habit.**

When practice finally came, it was about one hundred degrees outside. Madison began directing me, along with all the other girls. Telling us where to go, what to do, and how to do it. This was her job as head cheerleader, but she directed people even outside of practice. I always wondered why, but Glenn had always taken a liking to assertive or aggressive girls, and Madison was definitely one of them.

"Look at Ashley." Sherri giggled.

I looked over to see all the boys in a circle, hopping up and down while Aiden made a beat box noise, Ashley was rapping. I started laughing at the ridiculousness of the moment and for a moment she stopped and smiled at me, then went back to making her rap on the spot. Glenn saw me and walked over.

"Hey little sis, how's practice?" She asked, giving me a small hug.

"Heyy Glleeenn." The other girls smiled or giggled.

"Uhm who's driving me home?" I asked him, blowing off the other girls.

"Uh…I believe Ashley is." He made a 'sorry' face.

"Ugh, great!" I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her to be nice. Now I gotta go, coach will blow if I don't go." He kissed me on the forehead. "Bye ladies…" He smiled, jogging back to the others.

The girls giggled, watching him run as I rolled my eyes. Madison made us all get back to work and told me to work on my back hand springs. I did a back hand spring and ended up right in front of Ashley.

"Hey Ol' Blue Eyes." She smiled putting her hands on my waist.

"Hands to yourself, or you'll get yesterday's morning treatment." I warned, putting her hands back at her sides.

I then walked over to Glenn.

"Glenn, can I _please_ take the bus home?" I asked.

"No." He replied.

"Please, Glenn, _please_?" I pleaded, but he refused.

"Fine! Be a butthead, see if I care." I growled, walking away.

I was so mad at him, I could kill him. Where was Clay when I needed him?


	6. JUST, Ol' Blue Eyes?

**A/N: I'm thrilled with the reviews! Problem is**** I'm still getting a kick out of teasing you with short chapters. :) Any who, I'm gonna up the ante a bit and throw in a little drama to our humorous story. Who knows what might happen? Well…I do. But that's beside the point. Just read. :)**

After practice, I was so sweaty my clothes stuck to me. When I got into Ashley's car, I immediately turned on the A.C. I reached past her to turn the vent towards me. Little did I know my cleavage was right in her face. It wasn't on purpose; I just needed to bend down.

"Wanna make out?" She asked in a breathy voice.

"Why in the world would I wanna-" And then I noticed my bra was showing.

Great.

"Okay." I shrugged.

I couldn't believe I just said that, what in the world was going on with my brain?

"HA! You wish! You're just Ol' Blue Eyes, not someone I'd make out with." Ashley laughed.

"Then what am I?" I asked, a little stunned.

"You're Glenn's little sister." She shrugged.

This day had already been filled with enough emotions. Now I just felt like crying.

"That's all I'll ever be, right? Glenn's baby sister. You wouldn't even care if I liked you 'cause I'm just Ol' Blue Eyes, right?!?" I yelled, tears spilling over the brims of my eyelids.

"Yeah, just Ol' Bluey." She said rudely.

I gasped at her.

"You are such a jerk!" I slapped her.

Ashley clutched her face as I finished my rant.

"You are just a big inconsiderate cocky jerk! Don't bother talking to me. When you see me, don't you dare say "hi." Don't look at me! Don't even _think _about me! Because from this point on…I _hate _you." I finished, getting out of the car and walking to the bus stop.


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you don't mind the delay, but my computer totally crashed and it had ALL my documents on it. I'm using my family computer for this author's note, but I can't write my stories on this computer, otherwise, everyone else in the house will invade my privacy and read them…or at least my sister will. Any who, my laptop which I usually use for the stories is still not working so you'll all have to wait for a while. Luckily, it's summer, so I have a lot of time on my hands. Hopefully, I'll be up and running again soon. Sorry about the inconvenience. :)**


	8. Another Author's Note

A/N: Well, my laptop is finally back up and runnin'. Problem is, I don't have any real writing program except the god damn ridiculous notepad. So, until I find the disc for my word program, the rest of my stories won't be up. Also, I'm going to have to retype alot of the chapters that I had ready to post for the next day...so, it WILL take a while...especially considering the fact that I have lame ass procrastinator parents. So I hope you guys aren't too dissapointed with me. :[ 


	9. Anger Is Better Than Death

**A/N: Holy crap…it's been a year. 'Procrastinator parents' was the understatement of the century. Jesus Christ…somehow, I still remember my storyline for this thing. Well, hopefully you're still my faithful readers, '****cause**** I'm back! Boom baby! ****Woot****! My bad…I'm getting a little crazy. Enjoy.**

I sat there at the busstop, my head in my hands. It was still hot as hell outside. I had no clue what was going on with me. Why did I care that Ashley liked me so much? I mean, she's my big brother's **best friend**. Maybe it was just that I've known her my whole life. Okay, that's probably the biggest lie I've ever told myself. I took out my phone to see what time it was. Three twenty eight. An hour after school let out. I was searching through my purse for a tissue and maybe a water bottle, when all of a sudden I heard a gun cock.

"Hand over the purse and the phone." A deep raspy voice growled.

I looked up, eyes wide to see a pistol pointed directly at my head.

"Okay…here." I slowly began holding out my hands before I quickly swung my purse into the man's gut.

He stumbled backwards while I got up and booked it down an alleyway. That purse is way too important to just give the guy. I mumbled curse words with every step until I tripped over my own feet.

"Fuck!" I yelped, the weight of my purse yanking me a little further against the ground, creating a hole in the knee of my pants.

I tried to crawl away, seeing the man come up behind me, a raging fire replaced his eyes. I tossed my purse behind a trash can, still trying to scuttle away. Suddenly, I felt a tight grip on my ankle before I got pulled backwards towards the grungy man. I quickly kicked him in the chest and scurried to the end of the alley, only to find a dead end. As I hurriedly looked for a way out, I was slammed against the wall. I fell to the ground, half blacking out. The man flipped me over to face him, tearing the strap of my shirt during the process. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and things started to get blurry, and I could feel my jeans being pulled off.

"N-no…just-stop. Please…don't." I panted.

Just then I saw a bat swing and connect to the side of the man's face and his loud grunt made me snap back to life. A familiar figure stood before me, dropping the bat on the man who was now passed out. The figure walked towards me hesitantly and picked me up.

"Are you alright?" The person asked.

I leaned up to see the face of the mystery person.

"Ashley?" Was all I was able to murmur.


	10. I Just Can't Control Myself Around You

**A/N: Okay, so I realized that the last chapter was really cliché…but I needed to bring the two closer together and quick…also, my friend Jessica called me yesterday and told me all about how she got held up in an alleyway…so, that was all that was really on my mind. Y'know, wondering how she felt…what she was thinking…which ended up being that she was just sad that her pants were ripped. Haha, okay, so enough rambling. I hope you like this next one.**

"Here, I'm gonna set you down now." Ashley warned while I tried my hardest not to worry about my skinned knee.

"Ow…oww…" I whined as she set me down.

My whimpering settled to an uncomfortable silence while Ashley and I just stared at each other.

"…Are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I might've felt safe and comforted with that touch and concern, but for some reason, I decided to play the 'I'm mad at you, don't talk to me right now' card.

"I'm fine." I snarled, snatching my arm away. "What are you even doing over here, Ashley?"

She slowly retracted her arm and finally let it drop down to her side.

"Well, I came to apologize. I knew you didn't have a ride and this is the only other transportation around here, so I drove on over and that's when I heard you screaming." Ashley explained.

"Apologize?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. Look, I was a jerk back there…I realized that." She sighed.

I was still taken aback from the word 'apologize.' When I didn't reply, she went on.

"I guess I just…really like you Spence…and I just can't control myself around you." Ashley stuttered.

I smiled. Her suavity and goofiness dissipated, replaced by geekiness and uncoordination. My brain stopped functioning and somehow my lips had found their way on a soft cold cheek.

"What was that for?" She chuckled nervously.

"For being honest, and because I kinda like you too…and for actually calling me by my name." I laughed.

"Well, hey, I was just tryin' to show you I was being serious Bluey." Ashley replied.

I feigned a gasp and playfully slapped her arm.

"Sorry…I told you, I can't control it. I have to be a jerk **sometime**." She laughed.

Our laughing subsided and it became silent once again.

"So…" Ashley trailed off.

"So…" I giggled, trying not to sound nervous, but failing.

"So, where does this leave us exactly?" She asked, kicking gently at the damaged road.


	11. Oh Shit

**A/N: I swear, I absolutely love coming home from a long ass day at school and seeing over twenty review and story alerts. It's like I have my own fans! Actually I really do have fans…seriously; I got a friend request on MySpace the other day from a girl who had a picture of her and me after one of the band's concerts. And no, she was not one of my friends. Okay, 'nough rambling. Let's get this baby on the road!**

_"So, where does this leave us exactly?" She asked, kicking gently at the damaged road._

"Well, I want to be with you…" I replied, biting my lip.

"Really?" Ashley looked up at me, her eyes as big as saucers. "I mean…this is **me **we're talking about." She chuckled.

I leaned towards her, capturing her lips. As soon as I was about to pull back, Ashley grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back in. Being in her arms felt so comforting, and I was probably going to go limp after I tasted that cherry flavored lip gloss. After a loss of oxygen...and maybe even words, we pulled apart.

"Uh…wow…" Ashley breathed.

Told ya, loss of words.

"Excuse me." She excused herself.

I stood, brows furrowed as she walked a few feet away before she started jumping in the air and expressing her happiness. I couldn't help but laugh as she quickly composed herself and walked back towards me.

"Sorry." She blushed.

I just laughed at her and shook my head.

"So, did you get your answer yet?" I asked.

"Well, either that was a yes, or you just needed some kind of release." Ashley laughed.

"Way to ruin a moment, smartness." I giggled, playfully smacking her arm.

"Oh come on, we all know you love it." She boasted, swinging her arm around my shoulder as we began walking to the car.

Next thing I know, I'm straddling Ashley's waist in the drivers seat. It was around six o'clock and it was already dark outside. We were parked in front of the house, and a small goodbye peck on the lips had turned into a full blown make out session. My torn top was tossed on the passenger seat and our lips had quickly reconnected. Suddenly, a knock on the window startled us and I practically fell off of Ashley's lap. We froze as the figure beside the door walked underneath the streetlight, revealing none other than Glenn.

"Shit…" Ashley let out in a monotone voice.

Glenn's eyes widened and he ripped open the door, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the car, all the while screaming at Ashley and I.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?!" He exclaimed as I quickly grabbed my shirt.


	12. I Swear To You

**A/N: So…today wasn't a good very good**** day. Some guy called me a dyke. Who made up that derogatory term, I'll never know. B****ut I told him next time he said that, I'd rip off his dick…so, that was settled. Oh yeah, and the fact that my girlfriend wrote my name on her hand made me happy too. But, I missed the chance to go out today…so, I'm bored. So, I decided to write some more.**

"Glenn, I'm sorry!" Ashley tried to calm him down.

"Sorry isn't gonna do anything!" Glenn yelled. "Spencer, get inside the house!"

"No! I'm not leaving Ashley!" I retorted, trying to get wriggle out of Glenn's grip.

Glenn turned around, a fire blazing in his eyes.

"Get. In. Side." He growled.

I had seen that look before…and it was when Kale, our next-door neighbor tried to take advantage of me while at a party. I knew that it wasn't a good idea to mess with him at this point. We could deal with it later…but for now, I think it was best that Ashley and I didn't get our throats ripped out.

"Ash, we'll talk about this later." I sighed.

As she tried to regain her breath, her chest heaving up and down, she managed to nod her sweaty head. I retreated to the house, running straight up to my room to spy through my window. I peaked beneath the curtains, the cool breeze flowing through the window. Glenn was so loud; I could hear him all the way up there.

"What in the hell is wrong with you!?! How could you do this to me?!?" Glenn screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ashley's voice was harder to hear, but I could understand what she was saying.

"Look, I like her Glenn; can't you just deal with that?" She asked.

"No, I can not deal with that!" Glenn replied. "She's my little sister for Christ's sakes!"

"So?" Ashley retorted.

"So? Ash, I've seen what you do with girls! I don't want my sister being another notch on your belt!" He defended.

I could see Glenn's point, but for some reason…I trusted Ashley with my whole heart.

"Glenn, I swear to you, I wouldn't do that with Spence." She began yelling back.

"Yeah, well I'm not taking that risk." Glenn snarled. "Just get out of here." He sighed, walking back towards the house.

"You can't stop me from seeing her, Glenn!" Ashley shouted through the open door.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop you Davies." He replied, walking backwards towards the door. "You'll see!"


	13. Best Big Brother

**A/N: Hey guys, I was surprised when I found that you actually took the time to read these dumb author's notes, but hey, kudos to you! I thank you for your sympathy and the reviews made me feel a lot better. Any who, to ElleD, this takes place in Los Angeles, just like the show. If anyone else has anymore questions, feel free to ask. Thanks. Enjoy!**

I heard footsteps coming up to my bedroom and I quickly closed the door, thinking it was Glenn to give me a huge lecture that would just add on to the drama of today.

"Spence? Are you okay?" Clay's voice was muffled by the door.

"Not really." I whimpered, trying to wipe away the tears that had currently been spilling down my face.

"Can I come in?" He asked sympathetically.

I opened the door and fell into Clay's arms sobbing.

"Glenn won't let me see her." I cried into his shoulder.

"Glenn?" Clay asked. "Glenn just took off all angry."

He carried me to the bed and sat me down, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, it's 'cause Ashley and I…" I didn't even have to finish the sentence for Clay to wrap me in a warm embrace.

"I knew you liked her." He chuckled softly, stroking my hair.

"Wait." I stopped myself from crying. "You don't care?" I asked.

Clay pulled away and looked me square in the eye.

"Spence…you're my sister, of course I don't care." He sighed. "And I'm sure Glenn doesn't either. He's just mad because Ashley's his best friend. If you take her from him, he won't have much left." Clay explained.

"I know it sounds selfish, but…what am I supposed to do? Not love her?" I asked.

"No…what I think you **and **Ashley should do is just…let him cool off for a while. Don't do anything that'll piss him off for a little while, and eventually, he'll talk to you two about it, and I'm **sure **he'll be cool with it if you just compromise a little." He suggested.

"So that means I can't even kiss Ashley for like a week?" I whined.

"Yes. And if he isn't nice by then, than I'll talk to him for you." Clay reassured me.

I stared at him, silent. His expression giving me that same warm feeling my father would give me when he hugged me. I attacked him in a warm embrace and spoke softly.

"You're the best big brother, you know that?" I smiled.

"Well…I try." He chuckled, patting my back.


	14. What's On Your Mind?

**A/N: Okay, so I thought I'd take a different turn on the story and show Glenn's point of view and maybe the after the next one, I'll do Ashley's. Anyways, just so you know, this is Glenn's POV. Let's get this baby started! Enjoy.**

"Mads, I'm really not in the mood right now." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

It's not like me to turn down an offer from Madison, but this Ashley and Spencer thing was starting to get to me. Madison's hand was resting on my leg as I tried my best not to look as pissed off as I did before.

"Ugh, whatever basketball boy." She scoffed. "You're a waste of my time anyways." She growled.

I watched her hop off the barstool and stalk off to prey on her next victim. I swear, sometimes I can't believe I actually went out with that girl. I sighed, and turned back to the bar, leaning on my arm as I asked the bartender to get me another eye-opener on the rocks. The woman nodded and left to make my drink, having already seen my I.D. several times. A few minutes later, she came back and handed me my poison.

"So, what's on your mind?" She asked, leaning against the other side of the counter.

I replied with a sip of my drink, a groan, and then slammed my head on the table.

"I knew you had something stressful on that brain, but sheesh!" She chuckled.

I looked up at her and glared through narrowed eyes.

"That bad, huh?" She asked.

I just made a face like I was going to barf. What else was there to do? I really didn't wanna talk about it.

"Come on. What's stressing you out?" She asked.

"More like who…" I mumbled.

"Okay, **who's **stressing you out?" She retorted.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I sighed.

"Oh c'mon, trust me; I've heard a lot tonight…I'm sure yours isn't half as bad as theirs." She said, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah? Who just caught their best friend, who's a girl, and their sister making out?" I asked.

"Eh…not that bad. Unless you're totally homophobic…in which case, I would throw your drink in your face and then have the police arrest you for your fake I.D." She grinned.

"No, I'm not homophobic…it's just…she's my **best friend**. I mean, I'm really close to her…so I know what she does with girls…and I don't want my sister getting hurt." He sighed. "And Spencer's stolen everything from me ever since we were kids…and now, she's got my best friend too." I added. "Guess that means this baby isn't very persuasive." I smiled solemnly, holding up my I.D.

"Well…one, if your sister's been around your best friend for as long as you have…then she knows her just as much as you do; I'm sure she'll survive. Two, I doubt your **sister** steals **everything** from you, and I'm sure she won't steal away your best friend." She replied. "As for the I.D…you could never be forty and have a face like that." She chuckled.

I flipped the I.D. around, the birth date read, '4/2/68.' Who was I kidding, good thing nobody asked me when my birthday was, because I never actually noticed it said that. I looked up from the card to respond to the bartender's remarks, but was surprised to find that she was no longer there.


	15. Not That Kind Of Talk

**A/N: Okay, so I am like bored out of my mind…so, I decided to write a little. I think after I write this, I'll go smoke and then come right back to write another chapter. So, who knows? Maybe you'll get two updates! But enjoy this one for now.**

"Hey…Ash?" I asked as the phone no longer rang.

"Spencer?" Her familiar voice made me smile.

"Yeah…look, we need to talk…" I sighed.

"Oh God…it's not **that **talk, is it?" Ashley asked.

I could practically hear her holding her breath.

"No…" I chuckled. "I wouldn't break up with you…at least not **one **day after we just got together." I smiled.

"Thank freakin' God!" Ashley loudly exhaled, making me smile wider. "So, wait…what **do **we need to talk about?" She asked.

"Well…I think we should just cool the whole 'girlfriend' thing for about a week so that Glenn can cool off." I simply explained to her.

She was silent for a moment, and I wondered if she didn't like the idea.

"You got that from Clay, didn't you?" Ashley laughed.

I grinned.

"Maybe." I giggled.

"Well, I think it's a good idea. As long as I can still see you at school." She replied.

"I don't know…with Glenn acting this way, it might be weird." I sighed.

"That's true." Ash exhaled.

"Sometimes I really, really hate that boy." I soughed.

I could hear the rustling of her head nodding.

"Same here." She agreed. "So what should we do if he asks about it?"

"Well, we just…go with it." I suspired.

"Sounds like a plan." Ashley complied with me.

After a long talk about us and Glenn, we ended up just talking about school, clothes…girl stuff. And before I knew it, I was passed out with the phone to my ear.


	16. Those Stubborn Carlin Kids

**A/N: So…I officially decided that this is definitely going to be Ashley's point of view. I know it's probably not usual for Ashley to be in a sport, but since I'm in track, I felt like I needed to add a little bit of me into the story. (Yeah, I'm self centered like that.) Anyways by the next chapter, it'll go back to Spencer's. Oh, and I'm sorry that I kept you waiting for like two days…but, like I said…track. Any who; enjoy this one.**

The thin rubber soles of my shoes padded against the ground softly as I jogged down the street.

_I really track season. The only good thing about it is that we can stop off at our friends' houses and take a quick dip in the pool before running back to school._

I closed my eyes momentarily as I jogged under a familiar palm tree's shade. Ever since I started track in freshman year, I've known L.A. like the back of my hand. My eyes snapped back open as I hopped over a small fence and into Becky Sindale's backyard. Only Joey and Robin were sat in the pool and I guessed that I was early.

"What's up guys?" I asked, grabbing onto my knees as I bent over and tried to breathe.

_California. It's not even spring yet and it's like we're five inches from the sun._

"Nothing much…just having a little kickback in the pool." Joey smiled, swishing the water a bit with his hand. "Those guys are so freakin' slow."

"No shit." Becky's voice came from behind me.

I stood back up and turned around, seeing Becky walking out with a tray of lemonades; her sunglasses above her head. I smiled, quickly snatching a glass and sitting down at the edge of the pool.

"Ashley!" She scolded.

"Oh…my bad." I suspired.

Her expression seemed relieved that I'd realized I took her drink.

"I forgot to say thank you." I laughed along with Joey and Robin.

"You're such a butt." She rolled her eyes at me, setting the drinks down on a small glass table.

"Thank you." I grinned.

_I love teasing people._

And then my smile fell.

_…But most__ of all, I love teasing Spencer._

I haven't seen my girlfriend since like…last Wednesday. It sucks. It was only supposed to take a week, but all I've gotten from it is death glares from Glenn and silence from Spencer. Those Carlin kids are pretty freakin' stubborn.


	17. If I Can't See You, You Can't See Me

**A/N: So, this time…I**** decided to just stick with Ashley****'s perspective instead of switching back to Spencer. I got really bored and I just decided, 'Aw, to heck with it. I'll do it now.' But anyways, enjoy.**

I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey, Becky; where's the salsa?" Glenn's voice flowed through the sliding glass door.

I quickly got up and hid my face with my hand and tried to escape without being seen.

"Ash…I can see you." Glenn sighed.

"No you can't." I replied, getting ready to take off back to school.

"Wait." He stopped me.

I lowered my hand and waited for Glenn to approach me.

"Look, can we talk about the whole 'Spencer' thing in private?" He asked.

I gave him a disapproving look, but my furrowed brow turned into a small smile.

"Sure. But I can't be late on the way back, so…you've got some walking to do." I caved.

We were about a quarter of the way back to school when Glenn finally broke the silence…which I was currently hoping he wouldn't do.

"Look, Ash…I hate not being your friend." He sighed, gently kicking at the dirt as we passed a traffic light.

"Hey dude, **you **were the one to make that decision." I warned, staring at the ground.

"I know, and it was a dumb one." Glenn cleared his throat.

"Woah, woah, woah…so **Glenn Carlin**is **actually **admitting that he was wrong?!?" I feigned a gasp.

"I know…that totally isn't my style…but, I miss you too much." He held up his hands in defense.

"So, that's the reason you're telling me it's okay to date your sister?" I asked.

"Well…that and…I guess, if I wanted anyone to be with my sister…I'd want it to be someone who I wouldn't want to rip off their head if they became my sister-in-law." He smirked.

I couldn't help but stop and smile widely at him before pulling him in for a big bear hug.

"I love you, man." I pretended to cry.

"I love you too, Ash." He joked along.

We pulled apart and it became silent again as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket.

"I hope you know, I'm texting your sister right now." I chuckled.


	18. Uber Dork

**A/N: So…as most of you know, South has been cancelled even though the show was the second best show on The-N and there were actually five seasons written…so, I've been kinda…down in the dumps lately. My friends are telling this girl that I like that a relationship is too much to risk our friendship over…so, it's even worse. So…sorry if this is late, but I've just been feeling like super crappy. Uhm…this is going to be from Spencer's perspective. Anyways, enjoy.**

"…I can't believe that!" I grinned. "Sometimes, I swear, he acts like a butt just to get you all scared and then he's all cool."

We laughed.

"Yeah; I'm just glad I got my Carlin's back." Ashley pulled me under her arm and kissed my forehead.

We were walking along the beach; enjoying the night sky and the ocean breeze. I was trying to calm down after Ashley texted me about Glenn's complete turn around. I swear, that boy kills me sometimes. After I was done squeezing the life out of him, Ashley and I headed out. And that's where you came in.

"And I'm sure, Glenn and I **both**, are uber happy to have our Davies girl back." I giggled.

Ashley stopped me and stared me into the eyes.

"Uber?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah…it means like…super; very." I replied.

Ashley just stood there staring at me, before rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Sheesh…I think we have an **uber** dork on our hands." She laughed.

Somehow, Ash and I had managed to work our way into a comfortable position on her couch. She was straddling my waist; our lips only disconnected when the she took her shirt off. Hands were roaming, words were whispered, and oxygen became something that we wouldn't care if we lost it. Suddenly, the door flung open. There stood Kyla and Aiden, whose eyes were bugging out and his jaw was on the floor, drool flowing out like a waterfall. Ash and I were quick to respond to the sudden appearance of the couple…Ashley grabbing a pillow to cover her chest, while I tried to hide my face with her chest.

"Uh…not to ruin this sweet moment…but can you go upstairs, Ash?" Kyla asked.

"Oh, I get it…kick us out of the room 'cause **you **need to use it." Ashley rolled her eyes, putting her shirt back on.

"Can you please just go?" Kyla whined.

"Fine…but if you interrupt us up there…I won't stop what I'm doing." Ashley warned.

"Ugh, you're so sick Ash!" Kyla retorted, disgusted.

Ashley rolled her eyes, grabbed my hand, and hauled me upstairs. As we were rushing up the stairs, I heard Aiden and Kyla speak.

"That's not sick…that's hot!" The raven-haired boy exclaimed.

"You do that one more time, and I swear **nothing** will happen tonight." Kyla scolded her boyfriend.


	19. Tasty Travels

**A/N: So…I've been **_**uber**_** busy. My iPod wiped out my laptop's entire hard drive…and me being the idiot that I am…I didn't back anything up. So, my chapters and everything were lost…so, I'm basically re-writing this from memory. Also, I've had track and this girl problem…which is complicating to say the least. Oh yeah, but this will be from a third person's point of view. So, enjoy the update.**

"So…how was last night?" Kyla asked her zombie of a sister, making a pot of coffee in the kitchen.

"Uhm…for me…absolutely perfect…but I'm waiting for Spencer to wake up and see if it was really worth it for her." Ashley sighed, grabbing two mugs from the cupboard.

Kyla rested her hands on her sister's shoulders, instantly taming the girl.

"Look, I'm sure everything'll go fine." The younger Davies reassured her sibling.

"Yeah…thanks." Ashley breathed, pouring the coffee in each cup.

"No problem. And, by the way, when did Ashley Davies start acting so vulnerable?" Kyla asked. "I mean, you're a Davies! C'mon girly, get some!" She laughed.

Ashley giggled, rolling her eyes at her younger sister. They had that love-hate relationship, and right now, the love was shining as bright as the sun.

"Look, Ash…she likes you...a lot…you'll be fine." Kyla patted Ashley's back. "Now, I'm gonna go back upstairs and see if Aiden will stop snoring."

Ashley laughed at her little sister, wondering where she gets all her wisdom and energy from. She took a seat at the breakfast nook, unfolding the paper and reading the comics, when Spencer walked in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, clad only in a blue button-up shirt. Ashley set down the newspaper and smiled shyly at the blonde.

"Morning sleepy head." The petite brunette greeted the taller girl.

"Morning." Spencer spoke groggily, accepting the coffee from Ashley.

"So…how was your night?" Ashley asked, grinning.

"Uhm…you should know, considering you were with me all night." Spencer chuckled a bit.

"Yeah…but…was it…okay?" Ashley wondered out loud.

Spencer pecked Ashley on the lips. "It was so great that when I woke up this morning and you weren't there, I was afraid it was all a dream."

Ashley beamed, glad that she had satisfied her girlfriend.

"So…you actually know out how to make coffee?" Spencer asked.

"Yup. Kyla taught me last summer." Ashley grinned, proud of herself.



"Hmm…so now you're all Rachel Ray?" The blonde asked, sipping at her coffee, her ocean eyes occasionally glancing up at the back of a newspaper.

"Oh yeah…" Ashley nodded, putting down the Funnies. "Haven't you seen my latest episode…'Making Cereal'?"

Spencer laughed, playfully swatting at Ashley's arm.

"No but seriously…since I suck at cooking, do you want to go to breakfast?" Ashley asked.

"Why not? We can go to Burbank and shoot our next episode of 'Rachel Ray's Tasty Travels.'" Spencer replied.


	20. Breakfast Mustaches

**A/N: Okay…so my computer got wiped out AGAIN. And then I spent a few days at an old friend's house and took care of her kid…and possibly have a love problem on my hands…so, I've been pretty busy. But, don't be sympathetic…I've been really lazy with this story…I won't lie about that. So, I'm sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This is from Ashley's POV. Tell all your friends who love South of Nowhere to come read my stories…even the old ones! Haha. Okay, I'm done rambling…enjoy.**

The familiar fragrance of syrup and bacon immediately wafted into my nostrils as Spencer and I entered the waffle house. It was a place unknown to most people and the buildings capacity mostly consisted of truckers or people with a night shift.

"Where'd you find this place?" Spencer asked as we sat in an old red booth by the window.

"I used to come here at least once every summer with Kyla and my dad." I grinned. "My dad would wake us up at like four in the morning and we'd all sneak out and come here."

"I'm sure it's not easy for you to think about it every time you come here." Spencer sighed.

"It is when I'm here with someone whom I love." I smiled, reaching over the table and grabbing her hand. "**And **my dad loved you too…which says a lot."

"Well, I thought he was a great dad too." Spencer chuckled.

"Ooh, plus…they have the **bestest** waffles and bacon." I practically drooled when a waitress walked by with a mountain of bacon and two waffles.

"Well, then I guess I'll order whatever that guy's having." Spencer laughed.

"Me too. And you know what the best part about this is?" I asked.

"Uhm…that I'm here with you?" She asked.

"No…well…actually, that is a very good part. But the best part is that it never makes me gain weight…no matter how much I eat!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah…otherwise, I'd probably dump you if you got thick." Spencer laughed.

I playfully slapped her arm and laughed along until the waitress came.

"And what may I get you girls this morning?" The waitress, whose name was Betty, asked, clicking her pen, ready to write our orders down.

"Um…I'd like the bacon and waffles and a hot chocolate." Spencer smiled.

Betty quickly scribbled down Spencer's order before looking at me.

"And I'll have the same but with a coffee." I replied, handing her mine and Spencer's menu.



"Okay. Your drinks will be out in a few minutes." Betty smiled, before walking away.

"So, have you talked to big brother Glenn about what he's been doing in his spare time now that basketball season is over?" I asked.

"Pfftt, all he's been doing is playing Guitar Hero III in his bathrobe." Spencer rolled her eyes.

I had to laugh, imagining the blonde boy, who now had **facial hair**, playing guitar hero in a robe.

"What a nerd." I calmed myself.

"I know! And he's not even good at it, is the sad part." She laughed.

Betty brought Spencer's hot chocolate, the whipped cream looking like a mountain made of pure snow. She then set down a large blue pitcher of coffee and gave me an empty mug. We then told her what we wanted to eat. Then thanked her, and then watched her go off with polite smiles.

Spencer sipped some of the hot liquid, "Mmm…and get this, my mom is trying to make him get a job…otherwise, he has to pay rent."

"Well that's dumb. He'd have to get a job either way." I said, brows furrowed.

"Ash, that's the point." Spencer giggled at my stupidity.

I mentally kicked myself for that one, but didn't care much about it. I mean, hey…making an ass out of yourself is what being a Davies is all about!

Spencer took another sip of her hot cocoa and I laughed as she set the mug down.

"What?" She wondered.

"Uh…you got some whipped cream on your lip." I tried to suppress a laugh.

She tried to lick it off, but missed.

"Missed it." I told her.

She tried again.

"Miss." I was still trying to hold in a laugh.

She tried once more, but failed.

"Still didn't get it." I chuckled.

She sighed heavily, "Well then, why don't you get it off?" She asked.

"With pleasure…" I grinned, leaning across the table and kissing her passionately.



Our mouths were fused together until we heard someone clear their throat loudly. We pulled apart and looked up to see Betty with our mountains of bacon and waffles.

"Ehem…" I cleared my throat, managing to squeak out a 'sorry.'

Spencer was already long gone in her food when Betty finally left. I cleared my throat once more and she looked up at me with saucer eyes.

"Hey…if I had a bacon mustache, would you kiss it off me?" She asked.


	21. Let's Play At The Beach

**A/N: Okay, so basically…I wanted to take out the time of my busy schedule to say how much I appreciate you guys. I went to look at my stats and this is the highest rated story I've ever written! Then again…it actually consists of more than eight chapters. Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you so very much! I mean, seriously, when you look at my other fanfics…this one sticks out like a sore thumb. Anyways, enjoy this chapter which shall be from a third person's point of view.**

'_Football!'_ The woman on the television yelled as she caught a football._ 'How many girls can do that?'_

"Uhm…plenty can. Trust me." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Ash…" The blonde girl whined.

It was the third time Ashley had commented on a commercial that popped up throughout the 'Lifetime' movie the girls were watching.

"I'm sorry…this girl is just…stupid…and annoying." The brunette grumbled.

"Well, if she's bugging you so much, why don't we go do something fun, rather than sit here and watch some tear-jerker." Spencer replied.

Ashley's eyes flashed and she rolled over and straddled Spencer's waist.

"What do you mean by something fun?" She asked, her forehead leaning against her girlfriend's.

"Well…I was thinking that we could go to the beach and play around there…but…" She spoke in between soft kisses. "…maybe staying here isn't that bad." She smirked, playing with the hem of Ashley's shirt.

"Ooh! The beach!" Ashley hopped up, knowing that it would tease Spencer.

Spencer just sat there, feigning a pout with arms folded across her chest as she glared through narrowed eyes at Ashley.

"Oh c'mon…" The petite brunette grinned. "Don't be mad…" She smiled, leaning in closer to the blonde. "You said we could _play_ there." She whispered, biting her lip.

And that was all that needed to be said. Spencer hopped up, grabbed Ashley by her grey hoodie and practically dragged her out to the car. Once outside and by the car, Ashley doddled, pretending she didn't know where her keys were to play around with Spencer.

"Come on Ash! That's not funny!" Her girlfriend whined.

"Aww, I just wanted to see that little pouty face again." Ashley snickered as she pulled out her keys and gave Spencer a kiss.

"Finally!" Spencer exclaimed, hopping into the now unlocked car.

Ashley laughed at her girlfriend, shaking her head, before she got in the car.


	22. I Hope She Never Stabs Me

**A/N: Okay…so, I haven't posted in a while…but, like I said last time…I'm busy. Especially with everything going on with girls right now. I don't know…everything has just been difficult…and I'm dying for it to be June 12th so I can be out of school and away from the drama and writing for you guys. Anyways, enjoy this chapter which will be from a third person's point of view. Oh, and just so you know…I refer to the book 'A Child Called It' by Dave Pelzer, and I also refer to a TV series called 'Dexter' which is about a serial killer who kills only the bad guys. Just so you know…anyways enjoy.**

"So this kid, David, he gets picked at random by his mom and she basically beats him senseless, makes him eat his own vomit and his brother's crap, **and** starves him. And throughout the whole time, **none** of his brothers or ever **his own father** helped him." Aiden explained the book he was recently reading.

Coincidentally, while the girls were 'playing' at the beach, Aiden and Kyla showed up, leaving the couples to talk about any recent events that either couple didn't already know about.

"Wait…so, she only beat him…but not any of his brothers?" Spencer asked.

The raven haired boy opened his mouth to speak, but Ashley cut him off.

"You read?" She laughed at him.

Throughout the entire time she had known the boy, whom was like a brother to her, she had never seen him even **pick up** a book. Heck, she couldn't even **picture** him pick up a book, let alone imagine him with his face stuffed in one.

"Yes…just 'cause you don't, doesn't mean that I don't." He defended himself before turning back to Spencer. "Anyways, I was looking through the collection of books that he's written online, and it turns out that his brother wrote one about the mom beating him right after David was taken out of foster care."

"Wow." Spencer stared at the sand with wide eyes, almost as if in a trance.

"What a crazy bitch." Ashley chuckled, drawing circles in the sand.

"I know. Right?" Kyla interjected.

"Well that's not even the worst part…she actually stabbed him." Aiden retorted. "And get this, before I read the books, I thought she just treated them like that because she was always drunk, but they said that the drinking was only **half** the problem, and that a long time before, when David and his brothers were really young, she was actually like the typical loving, caring mom."

"Wait…how do you go from Mrs. Brady to Satan in a certain amount of years." Ashley asked, finally actually interested.

"Well, I figured she has some type of mental illness that just branched and branched and no one ever stopped it." Aiden replied.

"_Has_?" Ashley asked. "That bitch is still alive?"



"No, she died from all that consumption of alcohol over the years." Aiden nodded.

"Oh, well thank God." Ashley breathed. "People like that make me wanna go all 'Dexter' on them."

Kyla looked at her sister with a face of concern.

"Please tell me you're not going to kill Mom." Kyla chuckled.

"No, I mean, I know Mom sucks half the time…but at least she never stabbed me." Ashley shuddered at the thought. "But if she ever did…" Ashley chuckled.

"Luckily, I don't think your mom would do that." Spencer laughed, playing with Ashley's hair.

"You never know." The brunette shrugged, leaving the gang to think about it.


	23. Being On Top Is Hard Work

**A/N: So…I'm not gonna lie…I kinda forgot about this story until school ended. Now I have all the free time in the world to write chapters for you awesome kiddos! Now that it's summer…chapters will probably be coming out like I was working in a factory! Actually…I shouldn't have said that…just in case I don't live up to my word. But…I did say 'probably' so…it's okay. Okay I'm rambling. Anyways, sorry for the wait. Now, enjoy some good ol' Spashley goodness in this chapter.**

"God, I can't believe we're finally alone!" Ashley exclaimed in between kisses.

"I know, now come on…get inside before we lose our alone-ness." Spencer rushed Ashley as she fumbled with the doorknob behind her back.

"Sheesh, no pressure there, huh?" Ashley giggled, finally opening the door.

"No, now just shut up and kiss me." Spencer growled, closing the door with her foot before grabbing Ashley by the collar of her shirt and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Ooh, demanding…I like it." Ashley grinned.

"Ash!" Spencer whined. "Come on. I don't want to be interrupted again."

"Alright…alright. I'm shutting up." The brunette held up her hands. "But, since you don't wanna be interrupted…let me just go lock the door." She smirked, kissing Spencer before ever-so-slowly creeping to the door.

"Ashley!" Spencer exclaimed.

Ashley grinned widely before quickly locking the door and running back to the bed where she pounced on Spencer, attacking her with teasing kisses. She let her lips just barely graze over Spencer's before pulling away. But Spencer wanted all Ashley, right now. So she flipped Ashley over and kissed her so hard that their lips would probably bruise. Ashley was surprised at this new-found dominant side of Spencer, so she took all she could get; giving in to the girl's pleads. Lips collided and tongues danced around, fighting for dominance. Neither ever won before they ran out of oxygen.

"Ugh…what time is it?" Spencer groaned as the once muffled alarm came into full affect.

"Morning sunshine." Ashley laughed at her girlfriend. "It's like three in the afternoon."

"Oh damn...how the hell did we sleep that long?" The blonde was shocked.

"I didn't…you did. It must've been from all that work you did last night. It's not so easy being on the top now is it, Ms. Hurry." Ashley smirked, tipping her coffee cup to her girlfriend.

"Oh shut up…let's just go downstairs and eat some breakfast." Spencer laughed.

Ashley grinned as Spencer walked past her through the door with only a few words in response, "By the way…you're on top next time."



The girls shuffled downstairs and into the kitchen where Aiden and Kyla sat smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"So…locked the door, huh?" Aiden hindered a giggle.

"Oh…yeah…we uh…we didn't want to be woken up." Ashley lied.

"Right…was that before or after the crazy loud orgasms that you two had?" Kyla burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah…nice hair!" Aiden laughed along, almost in tears.

"Oh come on! You're telling me **we** were loud?" Ashley seemed shocked at her sister. "You wanna talk about loud; we'll bring up Fourth of July again!" She replied.

"No, no, no!" Kyla shushed her sister.

"What happened on Fourth of July?" Spencer and Aiden asked in unison.


	24. A Friend Of The Author's Note

**A/N: Dear Readers, this is Mark, a close friend of Katie's. Her computer is crap and she has been very busy, so she wanted me to tell you to just hang on a while and she will try and get another chapter up soon. So don't give up hope! But for now, this story is on a little hiatus. Sincere apologies everyone, but stay tuned and wait for those little emails that alert you about a new chapter. Peace out, Mark.**


	25. You Don't Count

**A/N: So…I basically got bombarded with sickness this past month…which sucks, because it was my birthday on the fourth. But…my friends and family stood by my side, so I felt a little better. Hopefully you (i.e. the fans of this story) stand by my side also. I'm no longer sick, and my computer is running fantastically, so…I decided, it's time to give back to those who support this story so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :**

"_What happened on Fourth of July?" Spencer and Aiden asked in unison._

"Ash...no." Kyla sounded like an angry owner of a dog that just pooped on the expensive rug from Europe.

"So, it's Fourth of July, right?" Ashley starts. "The only ones home, as always, were me and Kyla."

Kyla groaned, covering her face with her hands. Once Ashley started, there was no way of stopping her. Ashley paused and looked at her sister with a blank face, before shrugging and going back to her story.

"Anyways, I'm sitting downstairs in the home theater, and Kyla was upstairs in her room. And I'm just sitting there, watching 'Zodiac', y'know the movie with Jake Gyllenhaal and Robert Downey Junior? Anyways, all of the sudden, I hear this like **super** loud moaning coming from upstairs." Ashley grins.

By now, Aiden and Spencer were absorbed in the story, like two children waiting to see if the last little pig's house would survive the wolf's blow.

"So, I leave the home theater and walk over by the stairs, and it gets **louder**." She states. "And so, I go on my way, up the stairs, afraid of the unknown…but curious enough to keep going on…and then…"

"Eww, please tell me you didn't see her with some guy." Spencer cut in; her face showing her disgust.

"Wait, there was some guy that made you moan so loud, that she could hear you from** downstairs**? Who is he? I'll kill him if I ever see him." Aiden growled, his protective and aggressive side creeping out of his skin.

"No…no. That's the embarrassing part…" Ashley stopped them. "She was completely **alone**."

Spencer and Aiden looked at Kyla before laughing so hard, they couldn't breathe.

"Hey, you know what they say, 'Only **you** know exactly what **you** want.'" Aiden laughed, on all fours.

"Oh my God. That is so wrong, yet so hilarious." Spencer giggled, wiping away a tear.

The friends were settling down now, their stomachs and cheeks aching.

"Ugh, shut up guys!" Kyla whined. "God, Ashley told like everyone that story at our Christmas dinner party last year."

And just as the two had stopped, they started up again.

"Aw, you are so mean." Spencer felt somewhat sympathetic to Ashley's younger sister, no matter how hard she laughed.

"I **was** mean…but I'm not **that** bad anymore." The brunette stated, as if it was the obvious.

"What are you talking about? You just told **more** people that story." Kyla laughed a little.

"One little slip up…who cares?" Ashley shrugged.

"Uhm, duh…I do." The younger girl replied.

"Well, yeah…but you don't count." She laughed.


	26. No Promises

**A/N: Gah, I love all of you. You make me feel like a child with a bajillion bucks and the whole candy store. I appreciate all the reviews and your loyalty to this story. I would love to be able to say that I can just take a year off of work and school and just churn out seventy chapters one after another while sipping some Kool-Aid, but it doesn't work that way, so we'll have to take this like a weekend at a time. I know, waiting is the worst, but hey…I've gotta wait to write, so you've gotta wait to read. That's just how the world goes round. But for now, enjoy this chappy. By the way, this is still the third person's point of view. P.S. Is anyone else going crazy about the last episodes coming up, like me?**

"Hey Glenn, are you coming to Gray tonight?" Ashley asked the Carlin boy as soon as I caught up to him.

"Uh…I don't know." He scratched his head. "Why?"

"'Cause I was gonna sing a bunch of songs about your sister." The brunette chuckled.

"Oh shit, that's right." Glenn smacked his knee. "I totally forgot."

"Ah, some best friend you are." She feigned a scoff.

"Oh, you love me." The boy wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her to his shoulder.

Ashley pulled his hand off and dropped it back to his side.

"Uh, no, but I **do** love your sister." She laughed, knowing the boy was already disgusted.

"Ew, gross." He made a face.

"Shut up Glenn." Spencer smacked him upside his head.

"Ooh nice, I didn't even see you there." Ashley laughed.

"Thank you." Spencer grinned. "By the way, I love you too."

Ashley smiled, pecking her girlfriend on the lips.

"Ew, gross." Glenn repeated, this time ducking his head.

"Oh, grow up Glenn." The brunette rolled her eyes with a smile. "So, are you coming to Gray or what?" She asked.

"Only if you promise not to kiss my sister in front of me ever again." He replied.

"I'll try, but I won't make any promises." Ashley smirked.

"Alright; deal."

They shook hands and parted to their separate classes before they were late.

--

"This is just a shout out to my baby girl. Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you, I had no control over." The brunette beamed.

There was a random scatter of "Go Ashley"s as she began strumming.

"What a great surprise

It's been some time

How have you been?

Can you come on in?

Let me take your coat

To cover up the note

I wrote you yesterday

Telling you the way

I am without you

'Cause I'd be lost forever

If you slipped away

Blue eyes you're the reason

For my change

Blue eyes you're the reason for my change

I'm doing alright

I was only driving by

And thought I'd say, "Hello."

Was hoping you were home

Since you never called

Have you thought at all?

Is there anybody new?

'Cause I don't know what I'd do

Without you

'Cause I'd be lost forever

If you slipped away

Blue eyes you're the reason

For my change

Blue eyes you're the reason for my change

Honestly I feel

I won't heal

I just can't go on

I just can't go on without you

'Cause I'd be lost forever

If you slipped away

Blue eyes you're the reason

For my change

Blue eyes you're the reason for my change

Blue eyes you're the reason for my change

Blue eyes you're the reason for my change…" She finished, standing up and bowing as the crowd boomed.

Ashley mentioned taking a fifteen minute break before stepping off the stage and returning back to her friends. The R&B music came back on and the people on the dance floor went back to dancing.

"Aw, that was so cute." Kyla smiled at her sister. "Why don't you ever write me songs like that?" She elbowed Aiden.

The raven-haired boy opened his mouth to speak, but got shut down by the Carlin next to him.

"Cause he can't sing to save his life, let alone write." Glenn grinned.

"Yeah, last time I checked, neither could you Glenn." Ashley laughed, sliding in the booth beside Spencer and putting an arm around her waist, receiving a kiss from her.

The blonde boy narrowed his eyes at the two girls across from him.

"I said I wasn't gonna make any promises." She shrugged.


	27. What Would I Do Without You

**A/N: Alright, so I'm basically going crazy from being so busy, but I had a dentist appointment this morning and decided to just take the day off so I can please my women. Haha, I'm totally joking…besides, I don't know for sure, but there could be male readers. I'm also currently freaking about South 3b because I want it to come so I can finally watch, but I don't want to see the show end…so, I'm completely unsure about the whole thing…but as we all know, I will of course still watch it no matter what. Also, listen to the song I mention in this chapter, it's amazing. Anyhow, enjoy this chappy.**

"Ugh…finally a break from school." Ashley stretched out, yawning as she stumbled into the kitchen.

She had taken the day off, completely beat from the previous night and no matter how big Spencer made her puppy eyes, Arthur made her go to school instead of staying with Ashley. It was just what Ashley needed, some time alone to gather her thoughts about how sappy she'd become and totally veg out.

Her bare feet slapped against the tile as she strode to the refrigerator, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She yanked the freezer door open, sending a large stream of foggy air above her head. She sleepily gazed in, trying to find anything edible. It had been a long time since they had actually bought groceries, but she was smart enough to buy some coffee ice cream a week ago. She grabbed the carton with giddiness and grabbed a bowl and spoon. She pulled the lid off the carton and looked in, her face squishing up in a confused expression.

"What is this?" She semi-chuckled, sticking her spoon in the treat.

It was lumpy and there were spoon marks all over the place. By the looks of it, she could tell someone was digging around in the ice cream…picking out all the chocolate cups inside.

"Kyla." She growled as she ground her teeth together.

The anger she felt was enough to ruin her appetite and she put the utensils away before shoving the ice cream carton back in the refrigerator.

"Man…no respect." She shook her head, leaving the kitchen.

--

"Hey Spence, where's Ash?" Aiden walked up to the blonde who was talking to Clay.

"She didn't tell you?" Spencer asked the boy who just stared blankly in response. "She stayed home today 'cause she was super tired from last night."

"Oh…" Aiden nodded. "You must be so lonely now."

"Ehem." Clay cleared his throat, making Spencer laugh.

"No offence to you Clay." The muscular boy grinned. "You've seen those two enough to know what I mean."

"Yeah, almost too much." Glenn made a gagging motion as he walked up.

"I know, right?" Aiden joked along. "Oh, Ashley…I love you so much." He mocked Spencer, making kissy faces at her.

The boys laughed as Spencer rolled her eyes.

'_Only a few more periods with these bozos and you can see Ashley.' _She told herself.

--

Ashley sat next to the computer, finally out of her PJs. Without Spencer, she was bored to death, not knowing what to do other than play around on the internet. She sighed, opening up iTunes and looking for something good to listen to. She found a song she hadn't heard in a while and remembered the lyrics that were sad enough to make her cry and a beat so good to make her bob her head to the beat. She clicked the song, 'Faces in the Hall' by Gym Class Heroes, turned the volume as high as it would go, and pressed 'play' before walking over to her drum set and pounding out the beat almost involuntarily.


	28. Not One For Pressure

**A/N: Okay, so everyone who reads this, probably watched South last Friday, and I realized how ironic it was that Spencer's career path (i.e. film making) was the same as I had always pictured her with. Or how in one of my other stories I gave Ashley a long lost sister with a name that started with a 'K' if I'm not mistaken (and this story was written before Kyla came into the picture)…it's just…weird. Anyways, you may not like this a lot, but I had to put some excitement back into my lovely story. So, enjoy.**

+Spencer's POV+

"Hey, I missed you yesterday." I smiled at Ashley as I took my seat behind her in Literature.

I hadn't seen her this morning, figuring she was late, yet she was in the class before me. Weird.

"Yeah, I missed you too." She returned a half smile.

I looked at her with furrowed brows. That sounded **so** sincere. Something was up. But as soon as I opened my mouth to ask her, the bell rang. Ashley turned back to face the teacher, who began her lecture, while I stared at the back of her head trying to understand what was going on.

--

+Third Person POV+

As the bell rang, Ashley raced out of the room without a single glance back at Spencer.

"Ash!" Spencer called out.

She needed answers, and she wasn't about to wait until lunch to get them. Ashley turned around, and looked around as if she didn't know where the voice was coming from. Spencer waved her down and their gazes finally met. The brunette finally walked over to her girlfriend; avoiding her was impossible now.

"What's wrong with you?" The taller girl asked blatantly.

Ashley sighed, "Look I'm sorry if I seem distant, I just got a lot on my mind."

It wasn't like it was a complete lie…it just wasn't the whole truth.

"Like what?" Spencer asked, brows furrowed.

"I just have a lot of stuff to do that I have to remember." Ashley explained.

The blonde could tell her girlfriend was lying…or at least holding out on something, but she decided to shrug it off. Ashley was not one for pressure, she would tell Spencer in time…hopefully.

"Oh, and I've got a track meet today, so…I'm gonna leave school before lunch." The brunette sighed.

"Ashley…" Spencer whined.

She was tired of not being able to be with her girlfriend.

"Look, I promise I'll talk to you tomorrow…I just-I need to go." Ashley suspired.

"Alright." Spencer caved just as the tardy bell rang. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay." Ashley agreed, turning to leave.

"I love you." Spencer told the brunette, catching her eyes.

"Yeah…" Ashley sighed, swinging her backpack over her shoulder and taking off.

Spencer stared on…not caring if she was late. There was no track meet today…otherwise the office would have called over the intercom and told all cross country runners that they needed to leave at a certain time. What was going on with Ashley?


	29. Just Breathe

**A/N: Sigh…I've been such a bad author…and apparently an even worse girlfriend or boyfriend…or whatever the fuck it is that I was supposed to be. So, I haven't posted in a while because I've been having girl problems. The girlfriend thought that she couldn't trust me, even after I bought her like a promise ring (which was actually basically an engagement ring), and so she broke things off with me. And then, the girl I liked before her finally realized she fucked up and wants to talk, but I really don't. But hey whatever, the only really bad thing to come out of this is that I lost Wesley along with Amanda. So, I hope you'll forgive me for taking a little hiatus, but I'm back and rustier than ever. That was a terrible joke. ;P Enjoy.**

"Hey, whatsa matter?" Aiden furrowed his brow as he plopped down next to Spencer.

The blonde only sighed in return as Aiden set his backpack down on the ground.

"Okay, now I'm seriously worried." He dropped his head down to catch her gaze, speaking again. "What's wrong?"

Spencer finally looked at her friend and spoke.

"There's something wrong with Ashley. She's lying to me, and she wouldn't even look at me when I told her I loved her." She explained.

"Wait, you mean you don't know what today is?" Aiden asked.

"No…what-what day is it?" Spencer stammered.

"Spence, today's the day her dad died." The raven-haired boy replied.

Aiden watched as the realization hit.

"That's why Kyla wasn't here today." Spencer's eyes widened. "God, how could I have not remembered?"

She mentally kicked herself for not remembering. What kind of girlfriend was she?

---

Ashley sighed, perched upon a rock, camouflaged by the shadows. She couldn't believe it still hurt to think about her childhood to this day…but it did.

There was a faint giggling from outside the darkness, and although the tiny girl running from her father couldn't see her, Ashley could see everything. It only hurt more to watch them. She closed her eyes, trying to escape the memories, trying to hide the pain…but instead, her mind filled with images of him.

'_Daddy!' The child looked around frantically, tears streaming down her cheeks._

'_Dad!' Her throat hurt from screaming and the frustration of possibly being lost only made it worse._

_She fell down to her knees, closing her eyes and sobbing, when suddenly, two large warm arms scooped her up. The little girl hiccupped and whimpered while the bleach blonde man tried to settle her down._

'_Sssh, Ashley, calm down.' He held her to his chest._

'_I-I thought y-you were gone…' She whimpered, pressing her face into his shoulder, letting hot tears soak through the soft fabric._

'_Haha, I thought you were right there next to me.' The man smiled._

_The warmth of her father's chuckle made Ashley settle and look up at him._

'_You shoulda seen how dumb I looked; talking to myself…and then when I asked a question I turned around and you weren't there.' His wide eyes sparkled._

_Ashley smiled small, her tears still there._

'_So, that's why everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.' He chuckled, hugging her close to him, his five o'clock shadow tickling her forehead. 'I really thought I lost you, buddy. Don't ever leave me again, Ashley.'_

'_I promise I won't Dad.'_

Little did they know **he** would be the one leaving **her**.

She squeezed her eyes tighter and the tears trickled down once again.

"Ashley…Ash…"

The brunette's eyes snapped open to the sound of Spencer's voice.

"What are you doing here?" The girl didn't even bother to wipe away her tears as she sniffled.

The blonde didn't even have to answer, instead, having Ashley fall into her arms, her crying starting up again.

"Ashley, why didn't you just tell me?" Spencer held Ashley tightly.

"I don't know…I don't even know what's wrong with me." She replied, squeezing her eyes shut once more.

Spencer pulled away from Ashley, looking into her eyes.

"Ash, there is nothing wrong with you." She sighed, brows furrowed. "Don't you get that? It's okay to cry. It's fine to miss him…especially today."

Ashley couldn't do anything, just nod and cling to Spencer tighter. Her sobbing slowed to whimpers, but she never let go. She cried into her shoulder, just like she would with her dad. Who knew the girl she was trying to avoid would make her feel closer to home than she ever could of alone?

"Don't ever leave me again, Spencer." She whimpered.

"I promise I won't Ashley." She sighed.


	30. Like The Bajillionth One Of These

**A/N: So, I basically love you guys. It was so nice to see that you had all reviewed and left some considerate comments (i.e. about the girl problems) and it just feels good to be loved. Y'know? I think that's all I really need…some TLC. And you guys are a very great source for that. It's funny because after being down in the dumps for so long, after just a few kind words, I got all revived and like started playing Wii Boxing and crap. XD You people are my defibrillators. Haha. Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you for just being there when I needed it.**

**However, I have a question for all of you trusty readers out there…what do you want me to write. I've completely lost what I was shooting for in this story, and the only thing I can think of writing is good ol' Spashley loving (which you guys seem to love) but every story needs some conflict.**

**Maybe I was just trying to keep the story alive for the sake of all my readers…but I'm stuck. If anyone has any ideas, send them to me in a personal message (not reviews, 'cause if I pick your plot, I don't want everyone to have the story given away.) If I can't find one I like…I'll probably just take another little break until I come up with something.**

**Anyways, I just want you to know, that the story process will definitely be taking a little long, but it'll be worth it. Ooh! I just came up with an idea, maybe I'll end it and make a sequel of them later in life…eh, just a shot in the dark here people, tell me if it's a good idea. It sure would give me new material to work on.**

**Alright, so I've babbled enough…so, take a little breather and make sure you are subscribed to the story so that you'll know when I've updated.**

**-Sincerely,**

**KT**


End file.
